


A Thief Through Time

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Reader, Thief!Reader, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: You're a time travelling thief with morally grey ambitions and a bad habit of stealing historical artefacts.They are a time travelling alien who is convinced that there is some good in you and wants you to travel with them.Together you keep running into each other and refuse to acknowledge the sexual tension between the two of you.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158





	1. The Tenth Doctor- Anne Boleyn's Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> So slightly different to my other two stories. This is going to be a series of loosely connected one shots including Doctor's from both classic and new who.

You held up the necklace to the light and smiled. You had only seem it in paintings and they truly didn’t do it justice. A long string of pearls which hung a solid gold ‘B’ pendent which had another three pearls attached to it. It was a masterpiece that would cause to you to be paid handsomely.

“Come on, I thought you were better than this.”

Spinning around you came face to face with the Doctor. “Come now,” you said, “Have long have you known me for? Are you really that surprised?”

The Doctor gave you an unimpressed look before walking over to you hand outstretched. “Hand it over,” he said, “A woman has just been executed and you’re in her bedroom stealing her jewellery. Have some respect.”

“Why?” you asked, “It’s not like she’s going to need it where she’s going. Might as well be of use to someone, and by someone I mean me!” Frowning you asked, “Wait. Why are you here? You weren’t trying to change the course of history are you? I thought you timelords were against that sort of thing.”

The Doctor glared at you before saying, “To stop you of course. This happens every time we meet.”

“No, not always.” You said putting some distance between the two of you, “Besides, hasn’t this necklace has been lost to history? There is no way you could have known I stole it.”

“Of course I knew you stole it. Most missing art treasures are down to you.”

And so it begins, you and the Doctor’s endless dance. You turn up, stealing something, the Doctor appears and the two of you… chat. You usually end up with your prize and this time would be no different. Besides, the pay was worth the risk of pissing off the Doctor.

Slipping the necklace into your pocket you continued, “You never answered my question. Oh wait,” you grinned and continued, “Let me guess. One of your companions wanted to see the execution of Anne Boleyn. Yes? No? Come on Doctor, give me a clue.”

The glare the Doctor gave you made you pause momentarily. “So which of your companions was it?” you asked sitting on the bed. “Rose? Martha? Donna? You’ve got to tell me, the suspense is killing me!”

The Doctor marched over to you and grabbed your arm pulling you off the bed. “What did I say earlier,” he said angrily, “Have some respect for the dead!”

Giving the Doctor a confused look you said, “Why are you so angry about this?”

“Anne Boleyn has just had her head cut off. Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

“No, no, no,” you said, “You’re angrier than usual. What’s happened?”

The Doctor held your stare for a second too long before letting go of your arm and walking away. “Doesn’t matter now,” he said quietly, “It’s over.”

 _‘It’s over?’_ you thought, _‘Is he talking about the execution.’_

“Are you talking about what’s just happened?” you asked, “Because if you are-“you took a deep breathe. Comforting people, especially the Doctor, was not your strong point “-it’s hardly your fault. It’s a fixed point in history right? She was put on trial for incest and treason and adultery and there was nothing you could do about it.”

The Doctor turned around slowly and gave you a pained looked, and suddenly it all fell into place. “You didn’t,” a grin slowly appeared on your face and you burst out laughing, “You didn’t sleep with her did you?”

“Of course not!” the Doctor gave you a disgusted look, “How could you say something like that.”

“Very easily,” you replied waving a hand, “But something happened didn’t it.”

The Doctor rubbed his hands over his face. “You won’t let this go will you?” he asked

“You know me so well. It’s almost as though we’ve known each other for hundreds of years.”

The Doctor sighed and said, “Donna wanted to see the Tudor court. While we were there she slipped away and tried to warn Anne Boleyn of her fate. You know how Donna is. We must have been spotted leaving her room, and well… You know what happens.”

An awkward silence fell between the two of you. Part of the awkwardness on your side was because you knew what would happen to Donna eventually. You were genuinely upset when you found out, the two of you always got on well and she was one of your favourite of the Doctor’s companions.

“Where is she now?” you asked cautiously

“Back home,” said the Doctor, “She was devastated when she found out that we were partially responsible for the execution of Anne Boleyn.”

More awkward silence.

“Well,” you said eventually, “Look at the time. I’ve really got to be going.”

This snapped the Doctor out of his mood. “What!” he exclaimed, “After everything I’ve just said you’re still taking that necklace?”

“Yep,” you said, “Self-interest and all that. I’ve got to make a living somehow.” You tapped a date into your vortex manipulator and you didn’t missed the way the Doctor looked at it and wrinkled his nose at it.

“There are nicer ways of travelling,” he said slowly, “Like a TARDIS. Travelling like that isn’t very good for you.”

“Oh Doc,” you grinned, “So concerned for my health. I didn’t know you cared so much about me!”

Giving him a wink you disappeared.

When you’ll meet again, and which Doctor you’d meet, you didn’t know.

But that was all part of the adventure.


	2. The Third Doctor- Technology

You had never been so grateful that the Doctor’s lab was empty. Quickly sneaking in you started looking at all of the gadgets on the table but nothing grabbed your attention. Unusually for you, you were hired to find a piece of earth technology from the 1970s. Your employer didn’t care if it was a weapon or just a harmless gadget, so you opted for the latter. Either way you were going to be paid a lot.

“Rather unusual for you isn’t this. I assumed you only took items of high value.”

You spun around to see the Doctor leaning against his TARDIS.

“Depending on how far into the future you go these items have an extreme value.” You smiled

If you had to place a time when your relationship with the Doctor began to change and the two of you had become… friendlier. Your relationship with the first Doctor was tense and the two of you constantly bickered while your relationship with the second Doctor was more fatherly. This, however, was different and you couldn’t quite explain why.

“I heard what happened,” you said, “With the regeneration and exile. I’d say I’m sorry but really it has made my job a lot easier.”

You see the Doctor’s eye narrow at the mention of his exile to earth. Even in his later regenerations this was still a sore point. Being stuck on earth, with a broken TARDIS and no means of fixing it must’ve been hell for him.

“Well, I’m glad that there is some silver lining due to my circumstances.” The Doctor said. Pushing himself off the TARDIS he walked towards you, who had pushed some of the stuff to the side and had perched on the workbench. “No, my dear, what are you looking for?”

Shrugging you said, “Anything really. My employer wasn’t specific. Just a piece of vintage earth technology.” You picked up what looked like a remote control. “Like this.”

“Do you know what that is?”

“Nope. Are you going to tell me?”

“I feel that it would be entertaining if you found that out on your own.”

“Even if I get hurt in the process.”

“My dear, do you really think I’d leave potentially dangerous objects out for anyone to pick up?”

“Maybe,” you gave him a grin, “Depends how much the Brigadier has been pissing you off.”

By now the Doctor was directly in front of you, his arms crossed and giving you a look. Sighing, you rolled your eyes and opened your mouth but before you could say anything-

“Doctor. Doctor where are you? I have a matter of the upmost importance.”

It was the Brigadier. The two of you never got on, both now and in the future. It wasn’t that you didn’t respect him, you did in your own way, but it was just a major personality clash. It didn’t help that the Doctor kept trying to persuade you to stay with him, the Brigadier didn’t think that was a good idea. It was clear that he didn’t trust you.

“Quickly,” whispered the Doctor, “In the TARDIS.”

“Are you sure you trust me with it?”

“Absolutely. It helps that it cannot fly.”

And that’s how you found yourself quickly shoved into the TARDIS. Despite how many times you’ve been in the Doctor’s TARDIS it always amazed you. You looked around in awe, although you would never tell him this. Slowly you made your way over to the control panel and gently ran your finger over it. Quickly you glanced towards the doors, and when you were sure that the Doctor or anyone else was going to enter, started pushing the buttons.

“I told you, the TARDIS is grounded.”

“Worth a try,” you said, “I’m assuming that the Brig has gone.”

The Doctor didn’t reply but walked over to you. “Stay.” He said

You let out a laugh. “Do you know how many times you’ve asked me that.”

“A lot than I’m sure _I’ve_ ask you.”

Smiling you nodded. A comfortable silence fell between the two of you.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you?” asked the Doctor eventually, “UNIT could always use more people like you. Stay as my assistant.”

“Assistant? I can’t tell if that’s a promotion or demotion from companion.”

“Think of it as the same level.”

Laughing you said, “Imagine how pissed the Brig will be if I stayed? Almost makes me want to.” Sighing you continued, “But you understand why I can’t.”

The Doctor nodded. “I can’t say I approve but I think you knew that already.”

“Correct. Now I really must be going. Jobs to complete and all that.”

“Wait, before you go.” The Doctor quickly left and came back. “Take this. Think of it as a present from the Brigadier.”

It was the remote.

“Harmless enough. I’m sure your employer won’t do much damage with that.”

“Thanks Doctor.” You took the remote and pocketed it. “I’ll see you around.” And then you disappeared.

“I’m sure I will my dear,” said the Doctor, “I’m sure I will.”


	3. Eleventh Doctor- Mona Lisa

You sat crossed legged in front of the painting. It was the world’s most famous painting and it literally right in front of you and yet, you did nothing but stare at it.

“If you’re going to take it you might try and do it soon.”

You looked over to your left and saw the Doctor sitting next to you.

“Who said I’m going to take it? Can’t I admire the art instead of taking it for a change?”

“You could be, but then why go to the trouble of knocking out the guards?”

“So I could look at it in peace. Where are Amy and Rory?”

“Exploring the Louvre. Are you really just here to look at this painting?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“To see what all the fuss is about.”

Despite being a well-known thief, and a strong admirer of the arts despite stealing them, you thought that the Mona Lisa was overrated.

“Like seriously,” you said waving a hand at it, “Who gives a fuck about why she is smiling. Couldn’t da Vinci have painted her smiling because he felt like it?”

“Humans like the mystery.”

“Well humans are stupid.”

“Not very nice.”

“You’re not disputing the fact.”

The Doctor fell silent as he glanced back at the painting. “Why aren’t you stealing it?” he asked, “You’ve been asked to. I know that for a fact.”

“Do you now? Have you put in a request for it?”

The Doctor glanced over at you and you burst out laughing. “You did, didn’t you?”

“Have I shocked you?”

“For the first time in the hundreds of years we’ve known each other? Yes.”

The Doctor let out a cry of joy. “See,” he exclaimed, jabbing a finger at you, “I told you. One day I’d shock you.”

“And how many years have you been trying?”

“Irrelevant.”

“Is it though?

You liked this Doctor. His seemingly endless energy was a refreshing change from the angst of the previous Doctor. By the end of his previous regenerations life you were getting tired of him.

Looking back at the Mona Lisa you said, “Although you could’ve picked a nicer painting. Oh well, no accounting for taste I guess.”

“You do realise that you’ve probably insulted over half the human race. It’s a very popular painting.”

“Only half? I’ve better step up my gain.”

Standing up you brushed the dust off yourself. The Doctor jumped up. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I’ve got actual jobs to complete.”

“Why?”

Sighing. Here you go again. “We’ve been through this before. Staying in one place just isn’t my style.”

“We would never stay in one place.”

“Doc-“

“We could visit da Vinci.” The Doctor spun around. “You could question him about the painting. Get answers to all those burning questions you want answers to. It’ll be fun.”

And there’s the problem- you knew it would be.

The Doctor ran over to you and grabbed your hands. Pulling you closer to him he whispered, “Just one trip. One. That’s all I’m asking from you.”

You felt his breath ghost over your lips. His nose brush against yours. You saw his eyes glance down at your lips.

“Please,” he said leaning closer, “Think of all of adventures we could have together.”

“Hey Doctor where are- oh sorry!”

The two of you jumped apart. Amy and Rory had just entered the room. Rory looked very embarrassed for interrupting the two of you whereas Amy looked very amused.

“We weren’t interrupting anything were we?” asked Amy walked over to the two of you

“No,” you said quickly, “I was just leaving anyway.”

Rory walked over to join his wife. “Hang on,” he said, “The painting is still here. I thought you came here to steal it?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what you always do? Steal priceless art treasures. The Doctor said-“

You held up you hand to stop Amy.

“Oh Amy,” you smiled, “Why would I steal something that I’ve already stolen?”

And with that you disappeared, laughing and the shocked faces of Amy and Rory and the amused, but not totally surprised, expression of the Doctor’s face.


	4. Fourth Doctor- Royal Jewels

“Let me go.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve told you already.”

“Don’t you think I’m capable for looking after myself?”

“I know you are, but this is different.”

There was a stand-off between you and the Doctor. Well, you were sitting on the ground while the Doctor was standing by the TARDIS controls. Somehow, he had managed to catch you unawares and had tide up you in his ridiculously long scarf.

“How? It’s not like I haven’t had people try and kill me before.”

Apparently there were assassins out to kill you. At least, that’s what the Doctor had told you while he was dragging you back to the TARDIS.

“Yes but as I said before, if you had been listening, this is different.”

“And you still haven’t told me why this is different than any other situation.”

You struggled in the scarf.

“And did you have to tie me up? If you had explained the situation I would’ve come with you willingly.”

The Doctor stopped messing about at the controls and walked over to you. Kneeling down to your level he said, “Come now, we both know that isn’t true.”

“Well it depends on the situation doesn’t it? What is it I was meant to have done this time?”

The Doctor frowned. “Well it’s to do with the item you last stole.” He said

“Stole?” Now it was your turn to be confused. “The last thing I did was steal some psychic paper.”

“Psychic paper?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh dear.”

The Doctor stood up and started pacing. Slowly it dawned on you and you were furious.

“You thought I stole something I didn’t take!” you yelled

“Would I? I have perfect faith in you my dear. However,” here the Doctor hesitated, “Not everyone has the same belief in you that I have.”

“Meaning?”

“That a certain royal family might believe that you have taken some certain royal jewels.”

“And they sent assassins after me.”

“Correct.”

There was a pause and then you yelled, “And you didn’t think to tell me this first?”

“There were more pressing issues at hand.”

“Like what.”

“Ensuring your safety. Jelly baby?”

You spluttered. “Excuse me?”

The Doctor had knelt back down in front of you. “Would you like a jelly baby?” he asked again offering you the bag.

“No and don’t think that changing the topic will distract me!”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor held an orange one out in front of your face.

Glaring at him you leant forward and carefully bit the head off the jelly baby. Grinning at you the Doctor popped the remaining jelly baby into his mouth causing you to wrinkle you nose.

“You’re disgusting.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Harry and Sarah walking in.

“Doctor!”

“I say, what’s the meaning of this?”

“Thank God.” You muttered

Sarah marched over to the Doctor who had quickly stood up.

“Now Sarah,” he said, “I think you might be over reacting.”

“Over reacting,” cried Sarah Jane, “I do not think I am. Why on earth is y/n tied up? You better have a good explanation Doctor.”

In the meantime Harry had managed to untie you and help you to your feet. The look the Doctor gave Harry did not go unnoticed by you.

“Come on,” said Harry, “Let’s get you a nice, strong cup of tea.”

“Do you have anything stronger?” you asked as the two of you left the Doctor to face the wrath of Sarah Jane alone.

“Well, we’ll see what we can find.”

*

“He cares about you, you know.”

You looked up sharply at Sarah Jane. The Doctor had finally managed to explain to Sarah the reason behind why you were tied up. While she wasn’t happy about it she accepted his explanation.

Currently you had to remain in the TARDIS for your own protection. The Doctor was dealing with the diplomatic situation and he said that it wouldn’t take more than a couple of days. Even with the limitless size of the TARDIS you felt yourself going stir crazy.

“Does he.”

“Even before he regenerated he… cared about you. And I don’t know what is going on between the two of you but I think you care about him as well.”

You sipped your tea. “Do you now?”

“You should stay. Even for a couple of days longer.”

“Sarah-“

“Please. For me?”

The look Sarah gave you made you reconsider your initial answer. You had been working hard lately and you could always do with a holiday. Besides, you didn’t complete hate this Doctor and being tied up was a new experience between the two of you.

“Well,” you said at last, “I suppose one or two more days won’t hurt.”


	5. Thirteenth Doctor- Diamonds

“How much longer do you think the Doctor will be?”

“No idea.”

“Do you think she will come back?”

“Of course she will! We’ve got to have faith in the Doc. She knows what she’s doing.”

Graham, Yaz and Ryan were currently sitting in a cramped cell in eighteenth century France. Unfortunately for them it was during the French revolution. Graham and Yaz were sitting down while Ryan was pacing about.

“We’ve got to get out of here.” Said Ryan

“Trying to escape is what got us in this mess in the first place. I say we-“

Graham was interrupted by a guard rushing in and yelling at the other guard. They turned around and glared at Graham, Ryan and Yaz before running out of the room.

“What was-“

This time it was Ryan who was interrupted by the familiar noise of the TARDIS arriving. You stuck your head out of the TARDIS.

“Hello there!” you cried, “Do you enjoy travelling through time?”

“Who-“

“But find the Doctor’s morals too annoying and the Master too homicidal? Then travel with me! I can’t promise I won’t steal anything but I can promise you won’t die! That’s more than the Doctor can promise right?”

The four of you stared at each other.

“Who are you?” asked Yaz

“And can you get us out of here?”

“Preferably before the guards come back.”

“Oh right, of course.” You pulled the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver out of your coat pocket and pointed it at the door. The lock came off and the Doctor’s companions quickly rushed into the TARDIS.

“Who are you?”

“I’m y/n.”

“Wait, _your_ y/n?”

“Yeah. Heard of me?”

“A couple of times.”

You looked smug. “Let me guess. The Doctor is usually annoyed when she mentions my name right?”

“Usually.”

“Good. I don’t want to be losing my touch now do I.”

You walked over to the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

“I’ll take you back to where the Doctor is,” you explained, “Well, maybe not exactly where she is. I need the TARDIS for something.”

“Hey, you’re not going to steal the TARDIS.”

“No, I’m going to borrow it. I have every intention of giving it back.”

The TARDIS landed with a thump and you waved towards the door.

“Feel free to leave or stay,” you said, “I’m easy going.”

Graham and Yaz walked towards the door but Ryan stayed behind.

“I’ll stay here,” he said, “One of us has go to keep an eye on y/n. She might try and steal the TARDIS.”

You gave Ryan a cold look and said, “Is that any way to treat someone who has just saved your life? What’s the matter? Don’t trust me?”

“Not really.”

*

“So,” you said when it was just you and Ryan in the TARDIS, “What was the real reason for you to stay behind. I’m assuming that you’re bright enough to know that if the Doctor can teach me to fly the TARDIS that she trusts me.”

The two of you were sneaking through a grand palace. Ryan initially kept asking you were the two of you were but you refused to say. If he knew what you were doing he might try and stop you.

“What I want to know is, how come you can fly to TARDIS. The Doctor wasn’t very keen to teach us. In fact, she hasn’t taught any of us.”

The two of you reached the room you were looking for and went in. There room was a grand bedroom. A four post bed with purple silk sheet and curtains dominated the room. Ryan let out a low whistle.

“So what are we looking for?”

You had moved over to a magnificent oak dressing table and was opening the drawers.

“Hello? Y/n?”

“Be quite.” You hissed, “I’ll answer all your questions when we’re back in the TARDIS.”

To your surprise Ryan remained silent for the rest of the time you were searching. Finally you found what you were looking for. A beautiful diamond necklace. The entire necklace was covered in large diamonds and there was a stunning sapphire pendant hanging from it. Pocketing it you nodded at Ryan,

“Time to go!”

Quickly the two of you hurried back to the TARDIS. As soon as you shut the door you heard the shouts of guards and running footsteps. You grinned at Ryan,

“Made it back just in time. Now come on, time to get you back to the Doctor.”

Ryan leant against the control panel.

“Can you teach me to fly the TARDIS.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“If the Doctor wanted you to know how to fly it she would’ve shown you.”

“Did she show you?”

“Back when she was a man, yes.”

You walked over to Ryan and asked, “Anything else.”

Ryan hesitated briefly before saying, “Back when we were in the prison, there was something you said. Well, two things actually.”

“Which were?”

“What did you mean when you said that you could promise that we wouldn’t die?”

You winced.

“Err, ignore that,” you said looking embarrassed, “I was annoyed at the Doctor about something.”

“The Doctor wouldn’t let any of us die. At least not intentionally.”

“Yeah, well tell that to Adric.”

“Who?”

“He was… a friend.”

A thick silence fell between the two of you. Ryan looked at you curiously. Whoever this Adric was, he was clearly someone close to you. Eventually you coughed and said,

“What was the other thing?”

“You know the Master?”

“Of course I do! I’ve know the Doctor for hundreds of years. Do you really think I would know the Doctor for that long and not run into the arsehole? Oh look, we’re here.”

You quickly changed the subject and marched towards the TARDIS doors. As soon as you reached them they were flung open and a rather unimpressed Doctor came in followed by Graham and Yaz.

“You stole the TARDIS.” The Doctor said

“No, I borrowed it.”

“Without my permission.”

“I gave it back didn’t I.”

The two of you glared at each other for a while before the Doctor grinned and burst out laughing.

“Thank you.” She said

“A rare ‘thank you’ from the Doctor?” you gasped, “Whatever did I do to deserve this honour?”

“You saved my friends.”

You shrugged, “No big deal.”

“Care for a trip in return?”

You held up yours hands and backed out of the TARDIS saying, “No. I know where this is going and no.”

“I’ll see you around.” Called the Doctor when the doors shut.

Smiling, the Doctor shook her head. Despite all your protests she knew deep down you were a good person. Turning back to her companions she said,

“Right, there was a bit stressful wasn’t it? How about somewhere nice and relaxing where there isn’t the threat of being beheaded.”

“Hey Doctor.”

“Yes Ryan?”

“Who’s Adric?”


	6. Fifth Doctor- Shot

“I would try and stop you but I know I’ll be wasting my breath.”

You rolled your eyes.

“We go through this every time Doctor,” you sighed, “And how long has it taken for the message to sink in?”

You turned around and smiled at the Doctor. It was the blonde one with the obsession with cricket.

“Care to help?” You waved the jewels at him, “I could always do with some.”

“You know that isn’t-“

“Stay right where you are and put your hands in the air.”

Both you and the Doctor froze. Two, heavily arms guards where pointing guns at you and the Doctor.

“Damn it, this isn’t how it goes.” Hissed the Doctor

“What do-“

“Silence!”

“Now if you would just-“

“Don’t make us ask again. We will shoot if you don’t listen to us.”

Slowly you and the Doctor did what you were told.

“Drop the necklace.”

Sighing you let go of your prize and it fell to the floor with a long clang. Everyone winced at the noise.

“What did you do that for?” whispered the Doctor

“He told me to let them go. So I did.”

“We told you to be quiet!”

“I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding.”

The Doctor made a move to step forward.

“Look out!”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You ran out in front of the Doctor at the same time the guards fired a gun. The Doctor let out a cry of protest and you landed on the ground with a hard thump. You let out a cry as a sharp pain erupted down your side.

“Y/N!” you heard the Doctor cry before everything went black.

*

You opened your eyes and let out a groan when the white light assaulted your eyes. You squinted slightly in order to get your eyes adjusted to the light. You tried to sit up and let out a hiss when you felt pain blossom down your left hand side. You jerked your head to the left when you heard a soft groan.

It was the Doctor.

He was sitting beside your bed and his arms were folded under his head. He was sleeping. Carefully you raised a hand and gently placed it on his head. To your surprise his hair was soft and you smiled as you stroked it. He looked so peaceful like this.

“You’re in luck. He took a shower for the first time in a week this morning.”

You looked over and saw Tegan had entered the room.

“He hasn’t left your side all week. He’s barely slept, barely ate and Turlough had to practically drag him out of here in order to shower.”

You winced and said, “I didn’t know he cared that much.”

“Then you’re not as smart as you say you are.”

You glared at Tegan but she continued,

“We haven’t seen you since Adric’s… since Adric’s… since Adric.” She finished lamely, “We know how badly that affected you. But the Doctor-“Tegan hesitated and took the seat opposite the Doctor’s before continuing quietly, “He needs y/n although he’ll refuse to admit it. And I think you need him, although you’ll refuse to admit it.”

You opened you mouth to give Tegan and very short answer but you felt the Doctor shift under your hand. You quickly removed it.

“Y/n, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, just woke up.”

“I’ll leave you two be.” Said Tegan who gave you a smirk.

Both you and the Doctor were silent for a moment, too embarrassed to speak, before the Doctor said, “You shouldn’t a sitting up. Lie down. You need to heal.”

Gently the Doctor pushed you back down on the bed.

“What happened to me?” you asked grasping onto his jacket.

“You jumped in front of a bullet for me. Thank you, but why did you do that?”

“Automatic reaction. I’m as surprised as you are.”

“I’m not surprised.”

You looked at the Doctor who grinned at you. A thousand unsaid truths passed between you in that gaze before you quickly looked away, bright red. You couldn’t be doing this. You shouldn’t be doing this.

“You could’ve died.”

You looked over at the Doctor sharply. His forehead was resting in his hands and he was looking down at the floor.

“That’s impossible. You know that I can’t die.”

“Then remain unconscious. Do you know how long you were unconscious for?”

“A couple of days?”

“Two weeks.”

The way the Doctor said that phrase made you wince. It came out chocked as though he couldn’t quite grasp what he was saying.

“I thought that you were never going to wake up. That you would be in that coma forever. Or you would wake up and I would have regenerated and you wouldn’t recognise me. That you would hate me. I couldn’t bear to loss you, not so soon after we lost Adric.”

“Doctor,” you pushing yourself back up and raised a hand when the Doctor tried to stop you, “When have I ever hated your regenerations?”

“What about my future regenerations.”

“I thought we agreed never to discuss the future.”

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and gave you a pained look. For the first time you noticed how tired he looked. Dark circles were under his eyes, which were red and he looked like he had been crying.

“You need to get some sleep.”

“I have been sleeping.”

“In a proper bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Not while you were in here. I couldn’t stand that thought of you waking up alone.”

You reached over a cupped his face, smiling when he leant into your touch.

“That’s sweet of you. But, why do you care so much about me?”

“I think you know why.”

The Doctor removed your hand and laced your fingers together. Slowly he leant forward, pausing for a brief moment, before he wrapped his other arm around your waist a pulling you towards him.

It was the first time you kissed the Doctor but definitely not the last. You closed your eyes and wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was soft, gentle and full of all the unsaid emotions that was built up over the years of knowing each other, of flirting, of never quite taking that extra step.

Eventually the Doctor pulled away and rested his forehead against yours.

“I think that might answer your question.” He said with a small smile.

You smiled at him as he gently laid you back down. He brushed your hair out of your face before pressing another kiss against your forehead.

“You need to heal properly.” He said standing up, “I’ll come back to check on you later.”

“Fine,” you said rolling your eyes, “Oh, but Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Please get some sleep and something to eat. I’m not the only one who should be looking after themselves.”

*

It would never last. You knew that the moment the Doctor kissed you. You spent a month on the TARDIS, and in all honesty it was the happiest you had been in a long time.

Yet here you were. In the TARDIS control room, planning to leave in the middle of the night.

“You could at least say goodbye to him?”

You turned around to see Turlough leaning against the control panel.

“He would only persuade me to stay,” you muttered, “Its better off for everyone if I leave now. Besides, it’s not like he’ll never see me again. Besides, I thought you wanted me to leave.”

“Is it better off for him?”

“Shut up!”

“You know I’m right.”

“I know you’re a dick.”

“But I’m right.”

You gave him a pained look before continuing, “I can’t stay.”

“What’s preventing you? Your own cowardice.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

You shrugged on you bag.

“Fine. Leave. What should I say to the Doctor?”

“Nothing. He doesn’t have to know this conversation took place.”

“Ok, that makes my life easier.”

You gave Turlough and curt nod before disappearing. It hurt you to leave but you knew you had to.

After all, the Doctor was too good for you.

He deserved better.


	7. First Doctor- First Meetings

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The guards have already been informed of your presence and will be arriving shortly.”

You rolled your eyes and turned around, facing the old man who was standing behind you. You looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The old man bristled as he glared at you.

“And what do you mean by that young lady?”

“Firstly, don’t call me young lady, it’s patronising. Secondly what are you going to do to stop me old man?”

You turned back to the glass case determined to get into it before the guards come. The old man took a couple of steps forward but didn’t venture any closer.

“You’re still stealing that gem.”

“Of course,” you muttered lifting the case up, “And what are you going to do to stop me?”

“Me? Oh nothing,” the sound of footsteps made you look up, “But my companion on the other hand…”

“Doctor? What’s going on here?”

“So you the Doctor.”

“That is correct.”

“You’ve heard of the Doctor?” asked a woman who followed the man into the room

“Nope,” you said popping the p, “Can’t say I have.”

You leant against the glass case as you looked them up and down.

“Who are you?”

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?”

“True, but I asked first.”

“Fine. I’m Ian and she’s Barbara.”

“Ian and Barbara, how human. You’re from Earth?”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not.”

“You look human.”

“Well you look Alctonian.”

“Alctonia? You’re from Alctone?”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at you.

“What’s Alctone Doctor?”

“A planet of degenerates. Thieves, murders, bounty-hunters, all are from that accursed planet.”

“Immortal degenerates,” you said, “Can’t forget that part.”

“How did you get off that planet? It’s been in lockdown for centuries.”

“Oh you know, we have our ways.”

The sound of running footsteps made you pause. You looked briefly at the case and decided not to try and risk breaking into it.

“Well, this has been fun hasn’t it Doctor?” you said brightly, “I’m sure our paths will cross again. Let’s hope it’s not too soon though.”

You smiled brightly before disappearing.

“Who was that Doctor?”

“A nuisance.”


	8. Ninth Doctor- Reunion

You leant on the railings as you looked out over the Thames. You took a deep breath in of the unusually warm London air and exhaled happily. You loved weather like this- not too hot, not too cold. You took a swig of your beet and grimaced when you realised that your bottle was empty. As you were putting your bottle down you felt someone come and stand next to you. You didn’t need to look over to see who it was.

“You survived then.”

“Yeah.”

“I heard what happened.”

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

The Doctor looked over at you and snorted.

“Are you really? You like Gallifrey as much as I did.”

“That’s true but I also know what it’s like to lose a home.”

“Your planet isn’t destroyed.”

“I face our equivalent of the death penalty if I ever return. It’s as good as.”

The two of you fell into an uncomfortable silence. You glanced over briefly at the Doctor before looking away again. These types of silences were rare between the two of you, even with your many differences. Desperately you looked for a way to break it.

“You’ve changed your accent.”

“Out of all the thing you could’ve said you picked my accent to comment on! What’s wrong with it?”

You turned to face the Doctor who copied your movement.

“Nothing. I like it in fact. It’s a nice change.”

“Good because I’m not changing it.”

“So are all your regenerations going to be Northern in the future?”

“Just regenerated and your already talking about me dying.”

“Just thinking of the future,” you smiled, “Remember, I’m fond of a Scottish accent.”

“I’ll bare that in mind.”

The two of you shared a smile. It was then that you noticed the Doctor’s eyes, the pain that was hidden behind them. You wondered when the last time he smiled was, when he last laughed.

“Your TARDIS still a police box?”

“She wouldn’t have it any other way. You remember when we tried to fix it.”

“Not something I’d forget in a hurry. You still travelling?”

“Yep.”

“With companions.”

“Jack and Rose. You should meet them. I think you’d like them.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Do you have a job on?”

“Yes, I’m going to steal the London Eye.”

The unimpressed look the Doctor gave you made you roll your eyes.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Just… you remember what happened last time I stayed.”

“You loved it.”

“It wouldn’t work in the long run.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do.”

“Y/n,” the Doctor placed his hand on top of yours, “Please. Jack and Rose are great but they don’t know me like you do. I need you.”

“I… can’t. You know that.”

The Doctor grimaced and let go of your hand. You immediately shoved them in your pockets and looked away. The awkward silence had returned.

“I should be going.”

“Fine.”

“Crown jewels to steal.”

“I thought you were taking the London Eye.”

“Maybe I’ll do both.”

When the Doctor didn’t answer you sighed and started walking away.

“Y/n.”

You stopped and turned around. The Doctor was looking out over the Thames, deliberately not making eye contact.

“Am I the only one?”

“What do you mean?”

“The last timelord.”

“You know I can’t tell you that. We made a deal.”

“Then tell me this- do things get better?”

“Yes Doctor, they do.”

The two of you shared a smiled before you waved and headed off. While things may be bleak for the moment you knew they wouldn’t last. You only hoped the Doctor wouldn’t hate you too much when he found out the truth.


	9. Eighth Doctor- Gainsborough

Your fingers traced over the Gainsborough in front of you and you smiled softly. He was always one of your favourite artists and you had several requests to steal one.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

You didn’t bother looking round when you heard the Doctor’s voice. It would only cause too many painful memories.

“Shouldn’t you be on Gallifrey?” you asked, “Helping with the war effort.”

The Doctor walked over and stood next to you.

“I help out when I can. What about you? Aren’t you going to help?”

You snorted.

“War isn’t my style,” you said, “I’m a coward remember? Prefer to run away rather than face my fears. You should know that by now.”

“You aren’t a coward.”

“Yes I am.”

You gave him a sad smile as you looked over at him.

“You’ve cut your hair.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do actually,” you reached up and ran your fingers through it, “I’m surprised.”

The Doctor grabbed your hand and raised your knuckles to his lips. He pressed kiss against when while maintaining eye contact with you. You blushed and looked away, embarrassed that he still managed to pull this reaction out of you.

“Out of all the works of art in this museum,” he said leaning closer, “You are by far the most beautiful.”

“Seriously? One minutes we were talking about war and the next you’re flirting with me?”

“Is it working?”

You rolled your eyes and made to moved away but the Doctor pulled you back into his arms. One hand moved to your waist and he pulled you close. Slowly he started to dance around the room.

“Do you remember our first dance?”

“Which one?” you asked, “Our very first dance or the first dance in this regeneration?”

“In this regeneration,” he said, “If I recall it was twentieth century Russia and you were trying to steal and Fabergé egg.”

“What do you mean by trying? If I recall I did successfully manage to steal it.”

“Eventually.”

“Later that evening.”

“After we spent the night together,” he slowed down even more and rested your forehead against yours, “Back when times were simpler.”

“When we did have so many responsibilities.”

“When the fate of the universe wasn’t on my shoulders.”

The arm around your waist tightened, pulling you closer towards him. His other hand cupped your cheek and his thumb brushed over your cheekbone. You leant into his touch and sighed.

“If only things could go back to how they were.” He said

“But they can’t,” you said bitterly, “Things can only move forward.”

“Stay.”

You’d lost count on how many times the Doctor had asked you that. You shook your head and tried to pull out of the Doctor’s arms but he refused to let you leave.

“Just for tonight,” he said, “You don’t even have to stay the whole night. I need you y/n. I could be dead tomorrow and you’d never see me again. I just want to be with you one last time.”

You looked into his beautiful eyes and winced. Unshed tears were shinning in his eyes and you nodded. He smiled and pressed a soft, loving kiss against your lips. You melted into his embrace and wrapped your arms around his neck. Tomorrow you might be dead and right now you needed to feel alive and the Doctor was the only man who could ever make you feel this way. When he broke the kiss he led you back to the TARDIS.

 _‘One last time,’ you_ thought, _‘I can’t afford to keep doing this. Besides, I can always come back for the Gainsborough.’_


End file.
